


weddings, i love weddings

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Nonbinary Character, nb kurapika, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leorio and kurapika get married?????? that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weddings, i love weddings

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry there's probably a lot of errors and this flows kind of weird but ok have fun

It had taken a while for either of them to gather the courage to take the jump into marriage. Leorio was stubborn on the subject, not wanting to make the step forward first. Honestly Kurapika was just as bad about it as well. It look a lot of pushing and shoving from various friends, and a lot of failed, romantic attempts. 

The planning process was probably the biggest struggle of the whole wedding. Kurapika had their ideas, and Leorio had his. Both of them clashed a lot with their ideas. Kurapika was very adamant on what they wanted to do. The first few months of planning, literally nothing had gotten done. The pair looked ready to burst at any second. Gon and Killua were pretty annoyed with all of their arguing, enlisting the help of Melody to come and help. She was more than willing to see what could be done about the issues at hand.

Melody arrived, much to the joy of Kurapika, who told them she was here to help with the wedding details. Kurapika was relieved, mainly thinking that they had Melody to take their side on most of the planning. They gave Melody the run down on the things that they had decided so far, and then they things the pair continued to fight about. The colors was the biggest problem that they had to overcome. Kurapika really wanted to have probably the ugliest color combination Melody had seen in her life.

Telling Kurapika that was a completely different story. Melody definitely knew how much Kurapika didn't want to bend on things. She suggested maybe, just maybe toning the colors down, and seeing what Leorio would like. She knew that weddings were stressful but arguing over the smallest, simplest things was really something they could avoid.

After all the tension and frustrations, they eventually had decided on everything in a more or less civil manner. Thank god for Melody was the general consensuses among the group.

\--xx--

Kurapika sat down in front of the vanity, grasping the end of their white dress tightly. It was the day they were finally getting married, and they had never been so nervous for something. Melody was standing behind Kurapika, pinning their hair back and placing various blue flowers in their hair. She gently placed her on their shoulder, giving them a reassuring smile. 

"I know that you're nervous but I'm sure everything will go exactly as you plan," Melody said, placing the finishing touches on Kurapika's hair, "You two have waited a long time for this." They turned to face Melody, giving her a smile in return.

\--xx--

A couple more hours, the ceremony went off without any problems. Leorio tried to hide the tears running down his face when Kurapika walked down the aisle. They were absolutely breathtaking, with all the flowers in their hair and the simple white dress they had on. Honestly Leorio had never felt happier in his entire life. He got to marry the love of his life, and what was better than that. 

The whole ceremony went by like a blur to the both of them. Their hands were clasped tightly together, eyes focused only on each other. Finally it was time to announce them partners. Kurapika enthusiastically threw their arms around Leorio's neck as their lips met in a passionate kiss. He tangled his hands into part of Kurapika's hair, pulling them deeper into the kisses. The crowd they had cheered around them. 

After pulling apart, the party moved to the reception. Leorio and Kurapika were glued at this hips, not daring to let each other go as they walked together. Gon and Killua trailed after them not hesitating to start teasing the newlyweds.

Everything clicked into place and ran as smoothly as it possibly could. Everyone enjoyed themselves on dancing, as Leorio and Kurapika took to hiding in the corner, mainly just sharing in each other's company. A few more songs dragged on before Leorio got up, pulling Kurapika into the dancing ground.

The song ended, drifting into something softer and slower. The others gravitated towards the edge of the floor, leaving space for them to have their first dance as newlyweds. Kurapika slipped their arms around his neck as Leorio wrapped his around their waist, pulling them as close to him as he could, "I love you." Kurapika muttered, burying their face in his chest. Leorio hugged them tightly, nuzzling the top of his forehead.

"I love you too." He replied. Kurapika pulled away, giving him one of the biggest smiles they could manage. They stood on the tip of their toes, taking Leorio's face in their hand, pulling them down for another kiss. After pulling away, Kurapika grabbed his hand before pulling out of the crowd.

"Maybe it's time we go enjoy the rest of our night." Kurapika replied, continuing to pull him away from the guests. Leorio couldn't do much but nod and follow them out.


End file.
